Adjusting
by MayMooCow
Summary: Jott- Jean is 16 and comes to Xaiveir's Institute--Scott is totally head over heals for this biker-chic! But is Jean's wild image really gonna fit at this school or just mess everything up? kinda AU-Chap 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! hey! this is kinda AU, okay so it is! Jean and Scott are the same age, Jean just has'nt turned 17 yet! Just clarifing!  
  
*denotes personal thought which most likely Jean can here! lol*  
  
Adjusting:  
  
Jean was pissed.  
  
She was 16...and a mutant.  
  
Her parents sent her off to some school for freaks.  
  
She kissed them good-bye then rang the doorbell of the house.  
  
All she knew about these people was there was some old guy who's legs were all gimpy, two teachers, and only one student, he was 17, she would be 17 in 2 weeks.  
  
She thought how they would percieve her-she had to admit she was a wild child.  
  
*I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck here with these freaks. At least it's stil summer-time so I don't have to deal with school! Hey I wonder if they have a pool...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott went to answer the door.  
  
*I bet she's gonna be some ugly reject. just my luck*  
  
Scott hated to think this way, but come on he was 17 for crying out loud! Ever heard of a thing called horomones?  
  
He opened the door.  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder lazily and pulled her black sunglasses to the top of her head.  
  
She was wearing a leather jacket over a purple belly-top and a black mini- skirt. Her parents really fought with her on being able to dress like this, but hell! she didn't live with them anymore.  
  
He just stood there.  
  
*wow...* was all he could think of at the moment. Jean's sensitive telepathy picked up on this.  
  
she smiled.  
  
"So? Ya' gonna let me in or not?"  
  
"Umm...umm.." Scott stuttered as he stepped out of the way.  
  
Jean giggled.  
  
"Nice shades." she said walking by him noting his red sun glasses.  
  
"umm....thank-you, very much." Jean suppressed raging laughter.  
  
*He's cute, but he NEEDS to lighten up!*  
  
"So where is everyone?" Jean asked.  
  
So they came in. Long and boring introductions. Jean could hardly stay awake. Scott, she learned his name when his introduced himself, seemed to be getting a kick out off this.  
  
Finally after they were all done telling about themselves and their powers, it was her turn.  
  
"Well, my name's Jean" duh she mumbled, "I have telepathy and teleknesis. You all think very loudly and I can hear your innermost thoughts!"  
  
She recieved worried looks from everyone in the room.  
  
"Just joking! God ya'll! You don't have to worry, your secrets are safe with me! Anyway, I like purple and I hate my parents."  
  
"Child, hate is such a strong word!" said the one called Ororo  
  
"They wouldn't let me bring my bike" Jean said crossing her arms over her chest and bringing one leg over the other.  
  
*damn she's hot* Scott thought.  
  
"What your pink one with the training wheels?" Logan teased.  
  
Jean grunted.  
  
"No, my Harley. Ya' know black and chrome?"  
  
They all looked shocked.  
  
*I'm gonna like this kid* Logan thought.  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll show you mine some time." he said.  
  
"Cool! I am totally in love with cars and bikes!" Jean gleamed. Scott turned red over the fact of how cute she looked.  
  
Logan noted the look Scott had, and didn't need to be a telepath to note how he was feeling.  
  
"Then you should see Scott's car." Logan helped.  
  
"Oh! Like, what kind da you have?"Jean said.  
  
"Umm...ummm" Scott couldn't get the words out. Logan sighed and threw his head into his hand.  
  
"Come on!" Jean yelled.  
  
*Whatz with this guy? He can't even talk right! At least he's got a nice ass* she thought  
  
She grabbed Scot's arm and led him out side to where she saw the grage on her way here.  
  
The adults in the room smile to each other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! PLEAS!!! i thought Jean needed to shake that good-grl image, even though she's stil my fav grl character 


	2. Adjusting 2

Adjusting:  
  
"Damn!" Jean shrieked.  
  
"What a sweet car!"  
  
She ran her hand down the white strip on hood of the red convertable.  
  
"Can we go for a ride?"  
  
"Wish we could, but it's having engine problems."  
  
"Hmm...what kinda engine is it?"  
  
"450turbo"  
  
"Nice!"   
  
Scott continued to talk about the set-up of his car and the problem with the engine.  
  
*Wow, he really openings up if he's talking about his car*  
  
Jean listened to the way he described his car problem, as he causually pulled his alburn bangs off his forehead.  
  
"I can fix that" she replied to his disstress.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, simple problem."  
  
"Thanks, I own you one."  
  
"You can show me around, this place is huge."  
  
"No prob"  
  
They walked through out the mansion and were now circling the grounds.  
  
"This pool is huge!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I'm glad I got a new bathing suit, itz really cute me and my friend..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Scott took at step closer towards her, his face mounted with concern.  
  
"hmm? nothin." she quickly wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
She abruptly turned away and headed back toward the mansion  
  
"Show me my room." she ordered, Scott followed.  
  
*What was that?* he thought, *Maybe she's not as tough as she acts*  
  
A smile creeped up his face as she shouted at him to hurry up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I write for reviews!! I review all the stories I read, and ive prob read urs, so itz only fair 2 review mine! 


	3. Adjusting 3

Adjusting:  
  
Jean unloaded her stuff into her room.  
  
She thanked Scott for showing her around, then excused him.  
  
after he was gone she locked her door and began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
She let her tears flow freely.  
  
She picked up a picture that was tucked away at the bottom of her suitcase. It depicted to girls standing in front of a new motorcycle, one had long flowing red hair and the other short bobbing brown. they had there arms around each other and were making funny faces for the photo.  
  
*I have to knock this off, for Annie* Jean thought to her self.  
  
She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, and re-applied her eyeliner and mascara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner the adults were talking about some boring matter and Scott was just staring off into space.  
  
"Hey, Slym."  
  
"Huh, me?"  
  
"Yea, so how about tommorow we can drive down to the hardware store and pick up the part we need to fix your car?"  
  
"Ok, we could go now if you want, I'm done dinner."  
  
"Me too, let me grab my coat." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean tied a pair of panyhose around Scott's engine, to fix it temporarily while they went to pick up the part.  
  
"Let's go!" she yelled hopping into the passenger seat.  
  
Scott took off, a little faster than usual to impress her.  
  
Her hair was blowing in the wind. her eyes were wandering to all the sites: a ice cream parlor, a bar, the park, and Bayville High.  
  
"Is that were you go to school?" she said pointing to it.  
  
"yup"  
  
"Looks really preppy."  
  
"It is, alot of the kids there are real assholes"  
  
Jean laughed it didn't seem like him to curse.  
  
They cut through the park to get to the auto shop faster, when all of a sudden the car just stopped.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" she said.  
  
"I don't know" Scott out of the car and opened up the hood. Jean followed.  
  
"Oh man the panyhose ripped!" Scott cried out.  
  
"And thats why you don't buy your unmentionables from Walmart!" her voice dripping with humor. Scott scowled.  
  
"Here, use my cell to call home." she said thrusting it into his hands.  
  
"Thanks" he called and his voice was completely serious.  
  
Jean closed the hood of the car and sat on it.  
  
"So...I guess were stuck here until ol' bald-head gets here." once again trying to get him to laugh.  
  
Scott scowled, again.  
  
He went into this big lecture on how xaivier was a very respectable man, as were the other instructers.  
  
Jean now laid down on the car and covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
"OMG, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled.  
  
"-excuse me?" Scott said surprised to be innterupted.  
  
"You heard me, I was only joking about the whole bald thing! God, Scott!"  
  
"You need to show some respect for me, I am more trained than you are!"  
  
"Trained in what? And by the way, I don't show respect for anyone but myself!"  
  
"You need to get some control!"  
  
"You need to get that stick out of your ass!"  
  
Scott growled and walked around to the back of the car and sat on it.  
  
after about 5 minutes Jean was starting to feel guilty, she walked to the back of the car.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Hey" he responded.  
  
"Look- I'm sorry you were right I was-" they both said at the same time.  
  
They blushed.  
  
"So..." she said trying to fill the uncomfortable silence, "you know my mutant story: powers manifested, parents found out, shipped girl out here of the first plane available. but what about you?"  
  
"Well,..i don't really rember all of it... There was a plane, and fire. my parents pushed me and my brother out to save us. That was the last time I saw any of them. I was sent to an orphanage. The loss of my family caused my powers to manifest; you know what those are; so i ran away and then Xaivier found me."  
  
"wow" she was speechless.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know all your story. What caused your powers to manifest? Theres usually some 'tramatic experiance'..."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." tears started streaming down her soft face again.  
  
"Someday?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
He moved over closer to her. He put one arm around her to comfort her, and with his other arm he gently brushed away her tears.  
  
They sat like this until Logan came to pick them up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like it? hate it? ideas? suggestions? THAN REVIEW!!! 


	4. Adjusting 4

aimtbj- glad u like it ^-^  
  
Optic Red- r u ever gonna update Engraved in Pink? i luv that story! can't wait til u do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adjusting:  
  
It was midnight.  
  
Jean changed out of her pj's and into her street clothes.  
  
She curled her hair and brought it back ito a loosy mesy ponytail and ringlets of hair came cascading down her face.  
  
She used her telepathy to check and see if the teachers were awake. They weren't.  
  
She started heading down the hallways.  
  
She made it past the teachers room without being noticed.  
  
*home free!* she thought. Until Scott's door flew open he she found herself face to face with him  
  
*Oh, shit* she thought.  
  
Scott who had just gotten up to go to the bathroom was surprised.  
  
There was a fully dressed Jean in front of him. And not just wearing regular clothes, but clothes that gave him the hint she was going somewhere.  
  
I mean, you usually don't go walking around the house with a pair of tight leather pants and a very revealing white halter top around your house.  
  
"Ummm, hey?" Jean said.  
  
Scott jumped right in.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed, it's against the rues! Especially dressed like that, and where exactly do you think your going?"  
  
"Damn, you sound like my mom."  
  
"I need answers."  
  
"I was just going to that bar I saw earlier today and shoot some pool."  
  
"you---what--how---what?" Scott stuttered  
  
"I'm going out-" she said pushing past him.  
  
"No, I can't let you go alone"  
  
In a split second Scott was back in th hallway changed.  
  
"Whatever" she said.  
  
He followed her out to the gradge.  
  
She hopped on to Logan's motorcycle.  
  
"WHAT! you can't take that he'll kill you!"  
  
"If you keep your mouth shut he'll never find out! hop on." she ordered.  
  
Scott climbed on behind her and held onto her waist. They sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please! 


	5. Adjusting 5

Adjusting:  
  
They parked the motocycle behind the smoke-filled bar.  
  
As they were walking around to the front Scott was becoming more and more worried.  
  
"How do expect to get in? I mean we're not exactly of age?"  
  
"I haven't planned that part yet", Jean said with a wicked smile, "probally flirt with the bouncer or sell you to some white-trash girl."  
  
"What!-"  
  
"Relax, I was just -- Frankie?" Jean's words stopped as she yelled and ran over towards the bouncer.  
  
"Hey, Redd!" he said with a smile. The man was a rather large African- American in his early 30s, who seemed to obviously know Jean.  
  
She ran towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
"I got transferred, this where that school is at?"  
  
"Yup, we've been through this many times before-do i actually have to fight you to get in?"  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Naw, go ahead." Jean was about to go in when she turned around to see the man stopping Scott.  
  
"Oh- he's okay, Frankie, he's with me."  
  
The mans smiling face had turned cold when he faced Scott.  
  
"Oh! Thatz different then!" he slapped Scott on the back, a little to hard, and let him enter.  
  
As they were walking towards the counter, Scott asked, "So who was that?"  
  
"He was the old bouncer back in my town, I tried to get in like every night, but he never bought any of my fake ids. I finally threathened to beat him up, he liked my 'spunk' and let me in." she laughed.  
  
"Well, I came in hear to play some pool and it looks like that guy is just about ready for a challenge..." she gestured to a man who looked rather well...the only word that fit him was...slimey.  
  
He was challenging people around him to play him, all refused.  
  
"Are you sure, Jean, he looks--" but it was no use, all he could do now was follow her.  
  
"Hey You!" she yelled at the man, the whole room became quiet. Taken aback by how she spoke to him.  
  
"Do you think you can beat a girl?"she said.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" he said turning around, his pose standing behind him, Jean having only Scott.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." she replied.  
  
"Or possibly my best." he said reaching out to touch her.  
  
"Keep off me."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" he reached out and grabbed her lower back and brought her close to him.  
  
"I'll do something about it." Scott said gravely pulling her back to him.  
  
"Listen," Jean said regaining her posture, "unless your scared that your going to get beat by a little girl, lets just play. If I win I get this." she said pulling his wallet out from behind her back.  
  
"How'd you get that?" she threw it back at him  
  
"So do we got a deal?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Hold it, tootes. What's in it for me?"  
  
"Fine. What do you want?" she was getting annoyed of his attitude.  
  
"I think you know, If I win I get you for tonight."  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Jean! what do you think your-" Scott said.  
  
"Shh!" she snapped at him.  
  
While the guy and his posse were making their way to the table she pulled Scott aside.  
  
"This is how I used to get my pocket money back at home-there's no way I can lose."  
  
"Are you playin or not?" The man yelled out from across the room.  
  
"Yea" Jean gave one final glance at Scott before turning away.  
  
Scott shook his head and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 minutes later Jean was still on her first turn and had snuck every ball into the holes.  
  
"I believe you own me something." Jean said cockily, leaning on her stick.  
  
"Agh" the man said pulling his money out of his wallet.  
  
Jean took it and smiled. She counted it and split it in half, she laid one half of it back down on the pool table.  
  
"Here use this to go buy yourself a new attitude. Come on, Slym" She walked out of the bar closely followed by Scott.  
  
The man shook his head as she left, and Scott's head popped back into the bar for a split second to say "Ha-ha!" before Jean dragged him back out again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They mounted the motorcycle again.  
  
"Hey, wanna grab something to eat? My treat!" Jean said shaking the wad of money.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
They took off, with Jean yelling "Woo-hoo!" and popping wheelies anywhere she could.  
  
*Oh man, what am I getting myself into?* Scott thought with a smile as they sped away in the moonlight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pleas Review!!! 


	6. Adjusting 6

i luv ya'll!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later Scott and Jean were munching away on two Big Macs.  
  
Scott discarded his now empty wrapper and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.  
  
"So." he said he wanted to ask her something that has been killing him ever since he met Frankie.  
  
"So?" she said she getting annoyed of how he was so compressed all the time.  
  
He didn't answer and just looked out over the lake by which they parked the motorcycle.  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"Look, if ya wanna say something then just come out with already!"  
  
Scott took a deep breath then let the words pour out of his mouth fluently.  
  
"Frankie asked if these was were that school was at, and you replied yes. Does he know about mutants? Does he know about this school? Because I firmly believe that-"  
  
"OKAY! I lied! Don't Come out with it!" Jean shook her head, "No he doesn't know about mutants or this school, he just thinks it's some boarding school my parents shipped me off to."  
  
"Oh...sorry"  
  
"It'z okay"  
  
Scott got real quiet all of a sudden, Jean new something else was wrong.  
  
"Is there anything else?" she new she would be reggretting that she said that.  
  
"Is it someday yet?"  
  
Jean looked away.   
  
*It's easier if I project this, it makes it seem less real* she sent to him  
  
Scott nodded  
  
*Something had been funy with me for a couple days, it was wierd. Anyway It was my best friend, Annie's, birth-day. We went shopping on the board walk, and other things. It got really weird when we stopped at this Fortune Teller place. We went in. The teller was a bling woman with short hair, she called herself Madame Destiny. The woman took my hand, she told me that something would change my life forever, and that I can never go back. Then she took Annie's hand...the woman seemed to blank out for a moment. The she put both hands onto Annie's. She shook her hand and held it firmly. She whispered 'I pray for your life', then directed us to leave...*  
  
Jean paused.  
  
*We didn't spook easy so we walked around some more, we were coming out of a Auto-store, we have been saving up our money for years and finally we could buy the Harley we wanted. We were going to share it. I started hearing voices in my head...I ignored it...we went outside....I heard her voice...ringing in my brain.....a scream....blood....the truck didn't stop,...didn't look*  
  
"I was in a comma for a while and when I came out of it I realized I had these powers...my parents shipped me out" she said loudly, fighting back tears.  
  
"Jean..."  
  
Jean shook him and her troubles away.  
  
"Hey, I feel like dancing!" she hopped back on the bike.  
  
Scott followed. "Okay." he knew she was trying to be brave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered a open party.  
  
Bright lights were flashing everywhere, and throwing off Scott's ense of balance.  
  
Scott was appalled.  
  
"WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE DOING?"  
  
"Huh?-oh grinding" Jean didn't seem to care she was to busy dancing.  
  
"Don't these people have any decency!?"  
  
"Lighten up, here come dance"  
  
"Umm" Scott shakily was lead away by Jean who was shaking everything everywhere.  
  
The song that was being played was Blowin' Me Up.  
  
"Can't say as I like this song but at least I can dance to it!, Come on"  
  
"I still can't believe people dance this way"  
  
"Don't be such a prude, this way! Okay first, put your hands on my ass."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on, itz just dancing" Scott put his hands out and barely even touched her.  
  
~She was disco lights on a Friday night   
  
She moves across the floor   
  
She was o so tight like dynamite   
  
Blowin' me up with her love ~  
  
"Geeze, Scott!" she pushed her self back into him.   
  
*I still think this is so sudden, but it'z not like I mind!* Scott thought  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
~Tell a story   
  
She was leaning on me   
  
Getting horny   
  
Maybe we'll get naughty   
  
Tell a story   
  
She was leaning on me   
  
Getting horny   
  
Maybe we'll get naughty~  
  
"Okay rock back and forth" she instructed, after a while he got it.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink" Jean walked away towards the counter. Scott couldn't help but watching.  
  
He watched as guys just kept coming over and hitting on her. It wasn't like Jean to flirt with people when she was with someone else, so told them all 'she was to out of their league' and things like that. Even if she and Scott weren't really 'together'.....she couldn't help but feel like she was falling for him...  
  
~Girl its just the sexy way   
  
You back yourself into me   
  
You're more then just a pretty face   
  
You're better then a fantasy   
  
Come on baby   
  
Don't ignore me   
  
I know what you're feeling for me   
  
You can't fight it   
  
Cause you want me~  
  
Jean's constant suitors were getting to Scott, he was getting jealous. He went over there and stood behind her, he made evil looking faces at all who came near her.  
  
"Hey, Jean it's getting late, well actually early. We should go"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They rode home in silence. They went to bed in their seperate rooms in silence. Neither one said anything to the other. But neither one could get the other one out of their head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW!!--Blowin' Me Up is by JC Chasez (author gags uncontrollably) the song just seemed to fit! 


End file.
